Final Test to the Vongola, given by the Noahs! REWRITTEN
by Blackqueenwhite
Summary: The rewritten version of the Final Test to the Vongola, given by the Noahs! Tsuna and his family must go through a final battle with a different kind of family to finally become the official Decimo boss of the Vongola. And this family is none other than the Noah Family, of course! Rated T for some swearing.


**A/N HELLO EVERYONE. Welcome to the rewritten version of 'Final Test to the Vongola, given by the Noahs!'. Thank you very much for all the reviews on the original story that you guys were waiting for the new version of this, I was really motivated from these reviews to start writing again after a long hiatus. Some things have been changed from the first series, and I am trying to make the chapters longer than they used to be. **

**In this Allen is the Noah of Destruction and Music (the 14****th****) and Lavi is the Noah of Wrath, since Skinn Bolic is already dead and I didn't want to put in an OC like I did in the previous series. They were both exorcists, but when the war ended the Black Order lost and these two were taken into the Noah Family and they've settled in quite well.**

**I hope you enjoy the newly rewritten version of this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Blackqueenwhite does not own KHR or DGM (obviously).**

Prologue: Two sides of the Story

**SAWADA HOUSEHOLD, NAMIMORI, JAPAN**

"Dame-Tsuna"

"Hmm, what is it, Reborn?"

Tsuna was carrying his head as he did his homework he did not understand, absentmindedly nodding at what his tutor was saying to him.

"You've come a long way from the first time I've started teaching you. We've got approval of all the allied famiglias the Vongola has, and Nonno has also deemed you ready to become the Decimo of our famiglia"

"Yeah…we've come a long way"

"Your guardians are more than ready to take their jobs as the official tenth generation. All in all, you guys have done a splendid job to become the successors of the will of Vongola"

Tsuna finally looked up from his algebra, looking at Reborn like he had become crazy.

"Um…Reborn, what are you planning?"

The baby hit man grinned, his fedora shadowing his face, hiding his large eyes.

"Vongola has always had a final…let's say, a test to deem if the successors are truly fit to rule over the generation"

Tsuna widened his eyes at this.

"What, don't tell me we have to go through another battle!?"  
He have had enough battles and near death experiences in the past few years, thank you very much.

But the baby hit man looked up at him with a serious look, sipping his espresso that had appeared from nowhere.

"That's exactly what I am going to tell you now. Tomorrow, we will have a final battle with the family that have been our final test givers for the past generations. They are extremely strong- but I believe that you and your guardians will be fine"

Tsuna stared at Reborn, who gave him a grin.

"This will be your true last battle before you take over from Nonno. If you and your guardians win, you shall officially become the boss"

Reborn jumped towards the window of Tsuna's bedroom window, looking back at the bewildered teen.

"Tomorrow, 10 in the morning at Namimori Middle School. I'll contact all your other guardians. Sleep well tonight, don't forget to bring your X gloves and box weapons, and do not be late"

With that, the baby jumped out from the window, leaving Tsuna to stare at the empty space where his tutor used to be standing.

"…EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?"

**NOAH'S MANSION, AREA UNKNOWN**

"Sooo, it's tomorrow huh~?"

A young girl with spiky dark blue hair in a frilly black and white dress sang, licking an overly large lollipop. She was in a dark room with several other people, sharp candles floating around her giving off the only light within the space.

"Can't wait to fight the new rain guardian"

"Is it true that the lightning guardian is a little child?"

Two men of Portuguese decent said to nobody in particular, the one in glasses giving a sigh as he thought of the battle that was to come.

"I heard the Decimo boss is quite different to the past bosses. In fact, I heard that he is very similar to Primo"

"How so?"

The boy with the turban asked the white haired teen who was gracefully sipping his tea, pile of cookies on the plate in front of him.

"Apparently, he's quite…soft"

"Soft?" "Not good, hihiieeee!"

Two boys with dark make up and wearing a strange set of outfits sang, pointing gold handguns at each other. A young man with bright orange hair and an eye patch smirked while looking down at a file with a photo of a certain brunette stuck to it, one green eye skimming over the information on the pages.

"He does look like a really nice kid, doesn't he? Kinda reminds me of Allen when I first met you~"  
The white haired boy called Allen raised an eyebrow at this and was about to say something back, when an extremely fat man with an inhuman looking smile stood up from his position at the head of the long dining table.

"Now now my children, don't excite yourselves too much~! Tomorrow is a big day after all!"

At those words, the occupants of the room looked up from what they were doing and grinned, their mouths all twisting to a sadistic smirk.

Yes, tomorrow was a big day…

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Please do review :3**


End file.
